DigimonAvatar: New Elements
by KDM-08
Summary: After a battle in the Digital World, the Digidestined are sent by an aftershock into the homeworld of Avatar Aang. While there, something is revealed about one of the Digimon partners, as well as Aang's involvment in the matter...Rated T just to be sure.


**My very first fanfic is here for your eyes to enjoy!**

**This story has been in my head for a long time, but now I shall try to actually write it. The crossover takes place after the events of "Digimon 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back" and the series finale of "Avatar: The Last Airbender". Now, I expect that you've watched both shows, so I won't be adding **_**that**_** many introductions of characters as I go along.**

**I've also taken some elements from elsewhere besides Digimon 02 and Avatar, like...well, let's not give any spoilers!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Digimon series, and I don't even know Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko or Akiyoshi Hongo personally (if Hongo is even a real person).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Disturbances ( Part 1)<span>

It was a sunny, parly cloudy morning in Odaiba, Japan. The scene focuses on an apartment building and then onto the home of one of the buildings residents, the Motomiya family. We get an inside view of a bedroom where someone is in a bed, sleeping. But then...

"DAVISh! DAVISh! Waaake up, Daaviish!"

Veemon was standing on a chair next to the bed shouting at Davis who was still sleeping. Then, Veemon grinned and jumped onto his stomach. "BGHOAH!" Davis' eyes popped wide open and he launched up, catapulting Veemon onto the floor. The young DigiDestined was holding his hand on his stomach and then gave an annoyed glare at the blue lizard Digimon. Moaning, Davis shouted:

"Uhhh... Veemon, that was a nasty wake-up call! Did it slip your mind that as DemiVeemon you're a bit smaller than what you are now?"

"Heh-heh, yeah, it kinda did slip my mind. Sorry about that, Davish." Veemon said with a slightly embarrased smile, rubbing the back of his head. After a few seconds, Davis calmed a little and smiled back. He then got out of bed and looked out the window.

_"Looks like it's gonna be a great day. Man, still can't believe it's only been three months or so after that battle, yet it's like nothing bad happened at all."_ Davis thought to himself.

A while later, rest of the family are seen spending their morning: Mr. Motomiya is having coffee while doing a sudoku, Mrs. Motomiya is in the kitchen taking care of dirty dishes and June, Davis's sister, was lounging on the couch watching television. Then, Davis sprinted into the room and headed right to the fridge, where he grabbed two sandwiches and a juice container.

"Morning, son! Looks like you finally woke up. I already thought I'd see you at least half an hour later. What got you up?" Asked Mr. Motomiya, lifting his head to see his son pouring juice into a cup.

"A big, blue alarm clock with a _strong_ snooze alarm." Davis replied while gobbling up one of the sandwiches. Then, Veemon appeared and went straight for the other sandwich. "We can't stay here for long (munch-munch); that's why I woke Davish up." Veemon uttered with his mouth full.

Mrs. Motomiya turned off the running water turned to his son.

"Did you make your bed before leaving your room, Davis?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, mom, I did. I don't have time for your check list: I almost forgot that we've got plans for today." Davis replies, then chugged down his juice. "Well, gotta run! C'mon, Veemon!"

Veemon quickly swallowed what he was chewing on and followed his partner to the front door. Then, just before Davis shut the door behind, he looked over to the couch where his sister was. "Oh, and June, if I run into Joe's brother, I'll tell him that you _and_ your zit said hi!" he said out loud.

"Sure, you tel...WHAT? What zit? Davis, you little...!" SLAM! The door had shut before June could finish her sentence or before she managed to get up from the couch to catch his brother. "Hmph, such a kid. My skin is in good condition..." she said to herself. Then, a few seconds later, her face turned to a worried look. "I'll be in the bathroom. Nobody come in!" she said getting up while checking her cheek for any blemishes.

Meanwhile, Davis and Veemon stepped out of the buildings main entrance.

"So Veemon, what do you say we go by flight to the TV station? It might take longer to get there by public transportation."

"Well...eh, what the heck. I'm up for it, Davish!" the Digimon agreed. Davis pulled out his D-3 and it began to shine, followed by Veemon beginning to shine as well.

**"Veemon digivolve into...ExVeemon!"**

"Allright, Davis, let's get going!" ExVeemon said, then picked Davis up onto his shoulder and, with one jump and stroke of his wings, took off about 200 feet from the ground.

As they flew towards the Fuji TV station, many people saw ExVeemon flying over them: however, there wasn't any panicking or such, since Digimon had become a more common sight. It had been about six months after all the DigiDestined from Earth helped defeat MaloMyotismon and about three months after people in Japan had witnessed the battle against Armageddemon at Tokio Harbor. Thanks to the DigiDestined and their families, especially T.K. and Matt's parents as well as Sora's father, people now have a better understanding of what these "creatures" are so there wouldn't be any conflicts between Earth and the Digital World. So in other words, the future for these two worlds is looking better already.

A while later, Davis and ExVeemon had arrived at the TV station where they saw Tai, Kari and Izzy, along with their Digimon partners, standing outside at the public entrance. They landed a short distance from where the others were standing after which ExVeemon, in a yellow glow, reverted back into Veemon. They both started walking towards their friends...

_"...You are...needed..."_

Veemon stopped, as his eyes were widened. He looked behind him: there wasn't anybody there. Then, he heard the voice again:

_"...You are needed...He is still..."_

"Veemon? Hey, what is it?" Davis asked as he had stopped himself when he had noticed his partner just standing, looking around the area. Veemon snapped out of it, as he looked back at Davis.

"Davish, did you hear something?" Veemon asked.

"Not really, did you?" Davis asked back. Veemon looked behind him one more time, then turned back and relaxed a little.

"...It was probably someone talking to a cellphone somewhere, or my ears are just stuffed." Veemon said rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"Well, if you say so." Davis said back, shrugging his shoulders. They both then continued walking to meet their friends. But while Davis wasn't looking, Veemon still had a slightly puzzled look on his face.

* * *

><p>At that time, the scene shifts from planet Earth to another world, but it's not the Digital World: it's another planet Earth, only this one is much different. We get a view of the Southern Air Temple, then the scene moves and focuses to the small field with the airball court: next to the court, Appa, the skybison, is lying on the winter-green grass. Not far from there, Aang and Toph are seen, Aang kneeled down in front of a small landmark made out of rocks. On one of the rocks is a round, wooden disc with the symbol of airbenders, while another rock has a carving of a face and a name carved under it: Gyatso. It was a small memorial pillar made by Aang.<p>

_"Every time I come here, Gyatso, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't left the temple with Appa that night. I know I never would have met Katara, Sokka or any of my other friends... but what if I had stayed? Could I have been able to protect you and all the other monks from Sozin's army? Would I have been happier with you and the other airbenders still alive, but without my new friends? I know I'll never get answers to these questions, but it would be great to see you smiling in front of me."_ Aang thought to himself, holding his head down a little with his eyes half-closed.

Toph was standing next to him, waiting with her hands behind her head. She then let out a quick, deep breath and went to put her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"We should get going. The others are probably waiting for you." the blind earthbender said to Aang, who looked up at her. "Or do you wanna stay a little longer? I'm in no real hurry ." Toph then asked, gently smiling.

"No, that's okay. I should be getting back to Ba Sing Sei myself, and I promised to give you a lift to Gaoling." Aang said, then got up. He faced the pillar one more time and smiled. He put his fist into his open hand and bowed, then turned to Toph. "Let's go." he said.

The two went to Appa, who noticed them and got up. Toph earthbended a small peak from where she hopped onto Appa's saddle, while Aang jumped off the ground with ease and landed, as if he were light as a feather, in front of the saddle just behind Appa's head. After Toph had sat down, Aang grabbed the reins tied to Appa's horns.

"Allright buddy, time to go. Yip yip!" Aang said energeticly to the skybison and whipped the reins a little. Appa bellowed, then raised his tail and hit the ground with it, taking off into the air. The small group were flying away from the Southern Air Temple, as it slowly faded into the mist in the distance.

Though the mountain area around the temple looked the same as before, the world itself was changing for the better. It had been about two months since Avatar Aang defeated Phoenix King Ozai, after which Aang was just one of the people who helped rebuild the bonds between the four nations. Many things had happened after the war: Zuko was crowned as the new Fire Lord, Aang and Katara became a couple; these are just a few examples. Now Aang was simply doing a favor for Toph by taking her to Gaoling, the town not far from her family estate, because she was going to travel alone for a short while. Some time ago Toph had decided to start teaching other earthbenders her skill of metalbending, and chose to begin at Gaoling so she could meet her parents after a while.

After flying for several hours, with a break inbetween, the group was now in the Earth Kingdom. Since he had traveled here often, Aang knew they would reach Gaoling in another two hours. The group landed near a small town so Appa could have some food and rest up. While Toph went to the town to have a snack, Aang stayed behind to feed Appa. After giving Appa a lot of hey barrels to chew on, Aang sat down on a patch of grass, then laid on his back with his eyes closed.

"The grass is so soft here. A perfect place for a quick nap..." Aang said to himself, smiling. About ten minutes passed: the wind was blowing gently, a few birds were flying above, leaves on the trees were rustling and Aang was laying on the grass, apparently fallen asleep...

_"...You...are needed... too..."_

Aang's eyes popped open and a surprised look was on his face. He sat up and looked around. "Toph? Did you get back already?" he asked, but no answer: there wasn't anybody around except for Appa, who had also decided to take a nap. Aang's face had changed from surprised to confused. Then, he heard the same voice again:

_"...You are needed too... He is still..."_

This time Aang got up from the grass to stand, then looked around more and even turned his head towards the sky.

"Is someone there?...Are you a spirit?" he asked, this time with a louder tone. He stood, his arms ready to airbend a strong gust in case it was an enemy, waiting for a response. He could only hear the wind gently blowing. After about ten seconds he relaxed his arms when nothing seemed to happen.

"What's with you, Twinkletoes?"

Aang turned around in a startled hurry, taking the earlier fighting stance. Toph was standing there with a casual look on her face, eating some kind of a stuffed bread. Aang relaxed his position and took a few steps closer to Toph.

"Toph, did you hear someone talking just now?" he asked her.

"Nope, but I did feel you standing as stiff as a statue." Toph replied with a grin. Aang lowered his head a little, with a pondering face. Toph's face turned from casual to more curious and the grin faded.

"Aang? Is something wrong?" she asked in a slight serious mode.

"It's nothing."

"Aang, I might not be able see the look on your face, but I can still tell if you're lying. _Is_ something wrong?"

The young airbender stood silent for a moment, then took a breath and smiled.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry. It might have been just my imagination, and even if it wasn't, I can probably handle it. I don't want you to delay your own plans just to help me." Aang replied.

"Okay, if you say so." Toph said, shrugging her shoulders. Aang then hopped over to Appa and airbended a breeze that flung their stuff onto Appa's saddle.

"Allright, let's get you to Gaoling!" Aang said and jumped on Appa, waking him up from his nap. Toph followed behind, getting on the saddle and sitting down. Aang grabbed the reins.

"Next stop, the Earthkingdom town of Gaoling! Yip yip!" he said, again with the energetic tone, whipping the reins. Appa took off once again. As the small town shrunk in the background, the group was now headed towards Toph's departure point. Still, while Toph was laying on the saddle with her backpack under her head, she couldn't notice that Aang had that pondering face again.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, beyond these two worlds, there was a room. In this spherical and huge room, the only light was coming from two shining orbs above a bridge that stopped in the center of the room. On the bridge, in front of the orbs, stood two figures. The one closer to the orbs had a human-shaped body, though only seen from behind: the figure appeared to be clad in armor with a gear-shaped object on the back, and one could faintly detect colors of mostly red and blue as well as less yellow. Behind the first one was the second figure, kneeled down with one foot, but it was too dark to make out the appearance more clearly.<p>

"It's no use. I can't get through to them enough." the first figure exclaimed. We get a closer look at the two orbs: the one on the left shows Veemon walking alongside Davis outside the Fuji TV station, while the one on the right shows Aang sitting behind Appa's head while flying high above the ground. The figure let out a sigh and continued:

"That glimpse of the future he saw ages ago is going to take place, that can't be stopped. I wish I could simply go to this Digital World and give them a warning of what is about to come. But even contacting, either the boy or the Digimon, takes so much of my power that just telling them the situation would force me to recharge before I could actually do anything else."

The figure crossed its arms, revealing gauntlets that appeared to be slightly different from each other.

"Apparently, this is one conflict that I cannot be directly involved with. My existence cannot be extended." the figure exclaimed.

The scene focuses on the second figure: now it can be seen that this figure is also clad in armor, but this one has wings on the back and the right hand is holding a sword to the bridge, like some kind of a knight kneeled in front of his king.

"Great Ancient One, although I am not as powerful as you, my being isn't as limited. I could travel to the Digital World and help the DigiDestined face that threat. I might even be able to destroy it before it can use its signature power!" the second figure spoke out.

"No, you can't." the first one quickly replied. "Though you are right about yourself being able to travel more freely, it would still take great effort to enter the Digital World that is not _your_ home world."

The second one lowered his head a little and remained quiet for a moment.

"What do you suggest we do, Great Ancient One?" he finally asked.

"That boy...in that world, he is the bridge between his and another world." the first one exclaimed, and uncrossed his arms. "Maybe I can still give a warning another way."

The first one slightly moved away from the orbs and finally turned to face the second one. The light from the orbs behind caused the face to remain in a shadow, but now the figure was more clear: mostly red armor with flame-resembling shoulder pieces, blue armoring on the lower-body and the boots, and the gauntlets appeared to have the heads of a wolf and a horned lizard.

"Assemble the Warriors and have them prepare for a jump through a Digiport." the first one ordered.

"Yes, Great Ancient One! At once!" the second one responded and got up. After turning to leave, the second one stopped for a moment to turn his head towards the first one.

"What do you think will happen, now that we are involved again after such a long time?" he asked.

The first one had by now turned back to face the orbs once again.

"Considering who our second ally is, it might be just like back then." the first one answered back.

[ _The scene shifts through the orbs: we see Davis and Veemon with the others, Davis chatting about something with Tai, while Izzy was walking in front with Tentomon flying next to him. Kari was holding Gatomon in her arms as Agumon and Veemon were walking next to her. Agumon turned his head a little to notice that Veemon was in his own thoughts._]

"This time, the next one to claim the title won't be isolated like before."

[ _Scene shifts again: this time, Aang, Toph and Appa are flying above the ground, with a village starting to appear in the distance. Toph was passing time bending her piece of meteorite into different shapes, while Aang was still a little bit in his own thoughts._]

"And now, he might also have someone to relate to with the situation."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it: the first part of the two-part story opener!<strong>

**What kind of connection will be formed between the worlds? Who are those two mysterious figures and "the Warriors"? Many of the more long-term fans might have a clue who at least one of those two mysterious figures is... but like I said, let's not give any spoilers!**

**A small notice: because of my studies, I won't be adding chapters in a hurry. I sincerely hope you, the readers, will have the patience to wait for new chapters even up to a month and a half. So, in the meantime: read and review please!**


End file.
